


дыхание

by 85_legion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, hux loves kylo, hux war criminal and will be executed, kylo and hux were lovers, kylo does nothing to save a life, then a lot of shit happened, yes - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/85_legion/pseuds/85_legion
Summary: Вдох. Выдох.Хаксу кажется - время стало смолой и стекает по стенам его одноместной камеры.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	дыхание

***

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

Хаксу кажется — время стало смолой и стекает по стенам его одноместной камеры.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

Хакс отмеряет ровным дыханием минуты. Часов здесь нет. Здесь вообще ничего нет, только стул с высокой спинкой посередине помещения, да сам Хакс.  
У него ровная спина и спокойное лицо.  
Ему кажется — он готов к смерти.  
Он усмирил свой гнев. Отчаянье покинуло его, а отсутствие надежды лучшая из наград.  
Армитаж Хакс свободен от обязательств и спокоен. _Абсолютно. Спокоен_.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

Хакс не открывает глаза, услышав шаги. Это не за ним.  
Звук шагов знаком. Он легкий, почти бесшумный. Не будь здесь так тихо, Хакс и не услышал бы их за звуком собственного мерного дыхания.

Вдох. Выдох.

— Хакс, — раздается его голос. Гость без шлема и звучит чистым мягким баритоном. Мужчина за решеткой открывает глаза.  
В них спокойствие.  
В них _обреченность_.  
В черных провалах зрачков отражается бледное лицо Кайло Рена.

Вдох. Выдох.

— Хакс, — зовет Рен настойчивее. Едва подживший алый шрам очень выделяется на его бледном лице, но странным образом вовсе его не уродует. Армитаж ловит себя на том, что почти любуется.

— Зачем вы здесь? — голос бывшего генерала хриплый, но твердый. Пальцы с силой сжимают на бедрах выданную ему спецовку, чтобы на казни нашивками на шинели не сверкал. Спецовка Хаксу велика, он в ней кажется еще меньше.

Вдох. Выдох.

Кайло молчит с минуту. Потом еще столько же. Смотрит, будто видит впервые, будто хочет запомнить его, Хакса, лицо навсегда.  
Смотрит своими черными глазами. Смотрит так, будто ему больно. Будто колеблется.  
Потом шагает к решетке ближе. Протягивает руку.

Армитаж думает, отвлеченно: «_у него ладони широкие._»

Хакс сидит неподвижно. Он спокоен. Абсолютно спокоен. Под ребрами свила гнездо ледяная змея.

Вдох. Выдох.

Рука Кайло виснет в воздухе и бессильно опадает вдоль тела.  
Хакс читает его лицо — оно захлопывается, закрывается на сто замков. Рен мрачен. Смотрит почти что зло.  
Они не говорят.  
Кайло уходит спустя тридцать восемь вдохов.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

Армитаж думает, улыбаясь в темноте камеры: «_я люблю его._»

Спустя еще двести (_или триста. Или еще крифф знает сколько — Хакс сбился со счета за эту ночь не раз_) вдохов за ним приходят.

***

Пока они идут по неожиданно пустынным коридорам, Хакс не может надышаться. Не раз прогнанный через очистители, едва заметно отдающий хлоркой воздух кажется ему сладким и опьяняющим. Хакс дышит и снова, _снова_ сбивается со счета.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.

На небольших трибунах собрались люди. Они смотрят. В их глазах Хакс видит космическую пустоту и улыбается ей, мягко и ласково, приветствуя.  
Хакс видит высокого человека, закутанного в черные одежды. На нем все еще нет шлема.

Кто-то — _Хакс смотрит чуть выше его груди с генеральскими нашивками, чуть выше его плеча_ — зачитывает приговор. Голос у него громкий и властный, похож на голос самого Хакса. Этот «кто-то» наверняка закончит так же.

Хакса пытаются развернуть лицом к стене, но он ускользает от не слишком настойчивых рук и его оставляют в покое. Хочет смотреть — пусть смотрит.  
Хакс держит спину прямо, сила привычки. У нового генерала такой еще нет — плечи чуть опущены, а лицо почти сочувственное.   
Странно, в приговоре был пункт: «предательство и промышленный саботаж».  
Хакс выбрасывает это из головы.

— Готовсь!

Руки у штурмовиков не дрожат. С этими он не служил, понимает Хакс, и даже кивает им одобрительно, мол, давайте. _Подчиняйтесь приказам._

— Цельсь!

Хакс находит глазами высокую фигуру Кайло Рена. Тот бледен до синевы. Губы закушены. Прячет руки, складывая их на груди в защитном жесте.

Вдох. Выдох.

Проходит секунда.

— Пли!

Армитаж думает: «_я люблю его._»

И закрывает глаза.

_Вдох._


End file.
